TERRA System (Conflicted Hearts)
The TERRA System ('''T'rans E'lectrical '''R'esonance 'R'eaction 'A'mplifier '''System)'' was a system created to boost the overall ability of battery Mobile Suit that has it installed, based on a theory created by Morgenroete engineers and scientists on electrical resonance. Capabilities An Electrical resonance occurs in an electric circuit at a particular resonance frequency where the imaginary parts of circuit element impedances or admittances cancel each other. In some circuits this happens when the impedance between the input and output of the circuit is almost zero and the transfer function is close to one. Resonant circuits exhibit ringing and can generate higher voltages and currents than are fed into them. The system as one main function: “Resonance”. This function by itself can be used alone or in collaboration with the AM (which amplifies the abilities to even higher levels). The function active a specific part inside of the Liger's enhanced energy battery. It then uses the two LC circuits in it to generate two strong enough electrical waves and cause a Resonance between them. Resonance of a circuit involving capacitors and inductors occurs because the collapsing magnetic field of the inductor generates an electric current in its windings that charges the capacitor, and then the discharging capacitor provides an electric current that builds the magnetic field in the inductor. This process is repeated continually, thus creating a pattern similar to that of a mechanical pendulum. At resonance, the series impedance of the two elements is at a minimum and the parallel impedance is at maximum. The problem with the system is that it can be detrimental to the operation of communications circuits by causing unwanted sustained and transient oscillations that may cause noise, signal distortion, and damage to circuit elements to the circuitry. It also uses parallel resonance (or near-to-resonance) circuits to prevent the waste of electrical energy, which would otherwise occur while the inductor built its field or the capacitor charged and discharged. The use of the two types in parallel makes the inductor feed the capacitor, and vice versa, maintaining the same resonant current in the circuit, and converting all the current into useful work which in turn boosts the energy reserve available to the MS. The system is divided into two parts the first one the focuses on the Electrical Resonance to increase power and energy duration, while the second part uses that energy to increase the abilities and power of the MS for a certain amount of time. The energy builds up to the point where it causes similar effects to that of the Trans-Am system from 00, however there are two main drawback to the system. The first that it has a time limit for its use. This problem causes the battery of the suit to produce so much power that battery with no way to contain it, which would then cause the battery to become unstable and overload itself from the overabundance of energy inside of it. It can only handle so much at one time. Once the limit is reached the suit will release a final burst of highly concentrated energy to rid itself of the abundant energy, and to make sure that the system operate normally. After that the suit will become sluggish and slower, but will have a full power supply due the suit only expending the energy that it has no way to store. At the time of the Heliopolis attack the the concept was only theoretical and the armor was mostly incomplete. Kira obtained the information when Takeo brought her a small disk to her after he found it hidden in the Liger's cockpit. Units equipped with the System: *GAT-X125 Liger Gundam Trivia *The principles of Electrical resonance is in fact a common theory in everyday science and electronics.